


A Little Something In Between

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, i think, public oral sex, reita being a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: After being together for about a year, you and Reita celebrate your first anniversary to a fancy dinner.





	A Little Something In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Reita's recent IG post. Also, I apologize if there's any mistakes (especially towards the end I kinda rushed). I did a quick proofread before I posted this but ya enjoy this reader insert

“What? Where are we going?” You had your cellphone pressed to your ear when Reita called you to get ready for tonight. You were in the middle of watching your favorite show while he was off...somewhere.

“You’ll see. It’s a secret!” He grins. “Wear that dress you bought a few months ago, okay? I’ll see you soon!”

“Alright, bye.” You mumbled before hanging up and pouting. You didn’t want to get off the couch, but Reita was taking you out tonight on a very important day, your one-year anniversary. It was a huge milestone in your relationship and you couldn’t believe how much time had passed. It felt like last week you asked him out. Yes, you asked him out because he was too shy to try. Sighing, you finally peeled yourself off the couch and head upstairs to get ready for tonight. 

After finishing up your hair and makeup, you head to the closet to retrieve the dress. Reita wasn’t specific of what dress it was, but you knew which one he was talking about. It was nothing fancy, it was simple and fitted. You remember buying it when it was on sale and showing it him. The reaction you received from him was him dropping his glass and stuttering. The sun was going down and Reita had texted you that he would be there in fifteen minutes. 

You slipped on sheer stockings before putting on the dress and your heels. You made sure everything was cleaned up in the bathroom, your hair was fixed, face beat with makeup. It wasn’t long until you heard the door open and Reita calling your name. “I’ll be right down!” You responded back as you grabbed your purse before meeting him downstairs. “Babe, I don’t know why you’re making me dress up--!”

As soon as you looked up, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Reita properly dressed in a suit and tie? Dressing up in something similar for his image is one thing. He always had to add bits of his own flare, but this time it was different. No piece of jewelry was in sight except for his watch. His suit jacket was properly buttoned, had a decent tie, and he was wearing dress shoes! You were even wondering if this was even the same man you’ve been dating, let alone your boyfriend.

You stood there in awe while Reita chuckles. “Happy anniversary, baby.” He smiles sweetly as he hands you a bouquet of your favorite flowers. His smile and the tinge of pink dusting his cheeks never failed to make your heart swoon. You couldn’t be anymore lucky to see no mask in sight either! “So, what do you think?” The question snapped you back to reality as you securely held the bouquet in your arms. Reita stood there waiting for you to answer.

“U-um…” you blushed. “Wow. Where do I even begin?” 

He laughs. “Ahh, you did say wow.”

“I know I did but look at you! You’re all dressed up so nicely and you look so…handsome.” His whole appearance took your breath today, you didn’t realize you were fanning yourself and biting you lip. You heard him chuckle a bit from the compliment you gave him. 

“I should say the same to you.” Reita held your hand so gently while the other rubbed the nape of his neck. You could tell he was flustered, his fringe falling over his face to hide the blush on his cheeks. “You look gorgeous. I feel so lucky.” He was chuckling shyly, and you found it cute. You couldn’t help giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Let’s get going!” You bounced slightly on the balls of your feet. “I’m so eager of what the surprise is!”

Reita agreed and leads you out to his car, unbeknownst that he was smirking to himself. 

\--

You were astonished of where he took you, he was smiling. He was really spoiling you tonight! The place Reita had taken you was L’Effervescence, a Haute French fine dining restaurant. The two of you sat in a semi-secluded booth that was enough for two or more people. “Babe, isn’t this a bit much?” You whispered to him while he looked at the small menu. “You really shouldn’t have. Did the guys talk you into this?”

“No, they didn’t.” Reita shook his head with a smile. “I was planning this for over a month actually…”

He held your hand, his thumb caressing the back of it. “We came so far into our relationship, I wanted to make our first anniversary really special. Especially, when it’s with my most gorgeous girl in the world. I know it’s only been a year, but I felt like I’ve known you forever. Not only you’re my girlfriend, you’re my best friend and I love you.”

You listened intently as you smiled, taking in every word. You’ve heard him say a lot of sweet things, but this was the sweetest you’ve ever heard from him. Despite the many dumb things, he’d say and do, all that made you fall for him all over again. “Aw, you’re so sweet.” You giggled as you kissed him, and in return he laughs shyly. During dinner, the two of you would talk about things like usual. Reita would find every opportunity to add in a joke and you would either slap him on the arm or quietly call him out for it. 

“Those portions were small…” Reita mumbled, sulking in his seat.

“What else did you expect from fine dining? You chose this place.” you quietly laughed at his disappointment. Reita scoots over and laid his head against your shoulder.

“Feed me, babe.”

“With what? There’s no other food on these plates.” 

“There isn’t?” He raises a brow while looking over at the empty plates. “That’s too bad.” His hand then gently rubbed up and down your thigh and it gave you a clear indication of what he was planning to do. You proceed to swat his chest, making him wince as if it hurt.

“Akira..!”

“What? Just this once! Please?” 

“Are you crazy?” You hissed.

“Hey, don’t act like you weren’t all hot and bothered when you couldn’t take your eyes off me in the car.” He pouts, snaking his hand under your dress. You shifted your weight a bit when you felt his fingers press circles on your inner thigh. “No one’s looking. I can make this quick and we can continue this at home.” Reita’s eyes shifted over at the patrons who were busy chatting among themselves and eating. He managed to pry your legs open and he smirked when you let out a small squeak that only he could hear.

“Just this once and that’s it!” You answered before Reita pulled his hand away and disappeared under the table. Luckily, the tablecloth was long enough so no one will suspect he’s under there. Meanwhile, you were playing the role of surveillance to see if anyone was watching. Well, just in case. Reita shoves your dress up enough for him to take your panties off. He positions himself between your legs and laid them over his shoulders. You bit your lip as he slowly licked your labia. Your heels pressed slightly against his back every now and then whenever he teased your clit. You then reached under the table and grabbed a handful of his hair to make him groan when you couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop teasing!” You whined quietly.

“Someone’s impatient.” Reita teased before snaking his hands around your ass to bring you closer and bury himself between your legs. His mouth was all over you, sucking and biting all over the wet flesh; tongue tracing patterns around your clit. Reita knew how to satisfy you. While this was happening, a waiter comes by to pick up the plates and wondered where Reita went. 

“H-he went to the restroom, so he’ll be back soon.” You smiled up at the man before he walked away with their empty plates. A sudden stroke of Reita’s tongue had you nearly moaning in public. It was so risky especially when your boyfriend is eating you out under the table at a restaurant. The waiter returns with the bill and you had to act casually. 

“Would you like some dessert this evening?” The man asks.

“Sure! We would—”

Reita bites you as a sign of ‘no dessert’ and you almost squeaked in front of the waiter. Your heart was beating so fast, you were hoping the man wouldn’t look under the table. “I-I mean I just remembered we plan to buy some cake on our way home but thank you so much!”

The waiter looked at you suspiciously for a second before handing you the bill. “When you two are ready, please meet up front to pay.” Bowing, he leaves. You slightly lift the tablecloth to find Reita licking and staring at you.

“You almost got us in trouble!” You hissed, but Reita ignored you and kept going. You bit your lip to repress the moans when he begins to attack your clit with every tongue stroke, bite, and suck. At this point, you cared less if anyone saw as you grabbed a fistful of that dark blue hair from under the table. “Please hurry! I’m close!” You managed to say in the whisper, face red and hot from the pleasure. Your eyes closed shut as you bit your hand, but not enough to break the skin. Reita pressed his tongue and circled your clit one more time before you came. He groans before immediately adjusting your hips to lap up your release and made sure he was able to get every drop. 

Reita gets out from under the table and plops himself next to you with a smile. “Thank you, baby.”

“You pervert!” You slapped him in the arm. “Let’s go pay this bill so we can go home.”

“Admit that you liked it!”

“I liked it. Now, let’s go, mister.” You hurriedly ushered him out of the booth.

Reita was patting his pant pockets when he realized he forgot something. “Wait, hold on…” he heads back to the booth to grab something under the table and placed it in his pocket. 

“What did you forget?” You asked.

“Your panties.” He snorts silently as your jaw dropped. You were in such a hurry to leave, you didn’t even realize your underwear was off.

\--

“I can’t believe you’ve been planning that for a month, Akira. You’re such a pervert!” 

“But you had fun.” 

You two returned home after a little risk at the restaurant. Reita moves up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Are you up for tonight?” He smirks.

“I am, but first…” You moved away from his arms, his expression perplexed. “I have a surprise for you. Go pull up a chair and I’ll be back.” You didn’t give Reita time to ask as you made a beeline to the bedroom. After taking off his suit jacket, Reita did what he was told and sat. While he waited, he pulled out his phone to browse through Twitter and Instagram. It had been several minutes, and he wondered what was taking so long. 

“Babe, are you do—” Reita looked up to find you in a different change of clothes. You were dressed in a lingerie set, body harness, and heels. Reita didn’t know exactly how to react, it was a mixture of confusion and being turned on. “Shit…”

“What was that?” You walked up to him and propped your foot up on the chair. Reita bit his lip as he was stock still while gazing up at you. “It’s my turn to take control.”

Without protest, he sat back against his chair, surrendering himself. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Someone was a little horny tonight and that someone happens to be you. Shame on you.” You moved to straddle the chair but stayed standing. Before Reita could put his hands on your waist, you swat them away. “Oh no you don’t, mister. You’re forgetting that I’m in control.” You roughly grab him by the hair to pull his head back and make him moan. You knew he liked it. “Any form of movement from your hands or you won’t get any tonight!”

“Please, ma’am. I’ve been a good boy!” He pleads before you released his hair. As you sat in his lap, Reita lets out a groan as it caught your attention. Without a word, you swayed your hips to tease him. He leaned his head back with another groan, clenching his teeth as he tried to not lose himself. “Babe, you’re such a tease!” He whines quietly. “It hurts!”

“Want me to stop?”

He shook his head before you stood up and pressed your foot against the aching bulge just slightly. Reita lets out another whine, begging almost. “Please babe, it hurts!”

You smirked at how he was now and panting and begging. You wanted to give him more, but it was just a tease for the night. He was gripping the back of the chair to prevent himself from touching you. Reita wanted to pick you up and take you back to the bedroom already. Seeing that he might combust any minute now, you moved your foot off his crotch and head back down to the bedroom. “Babe? Where are you going?”

“Bed.”

“Ehh?! That’s it?!” Reita stood and jogged after you. “Don’t do that to me! I thought you said you were up for tonight!”

“Did I really say I was up for tonight?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Um, well…not exactly—”

You didn’t give him time to finish as you pulled him into the bedroom by the tie, and you were still in control for tonight.

-END-


End file.
